Authority Figures
by Takanami
Summary: Authority figures... Alex Rider has none. One-shot


What happens when teenage twins spend the majority of their day in a car that could be much more comfortable (if it were on fire) with little (a.k.a. nothing) to do and no connection to the outside world (and more importantly, wi-fi)? They start thinking. Getting ideas. Plotting. Something like this comes out of it. This...and others. ~Tsuki

* * *

><p>It wasn't necessarily a case of mistaken identity. They were just too busy pointing guns and yelling at each other to bother with understanding how jurisdiction should be figured out.<p>

"NCIS! Put down your weapons!" That was Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and the other four with him turned around, their own guns quickly at the ready, as he said the words. Well, three of them anyway. The one with the gothic-styled long dress, spiked collar, and frilly black parasol didn't seem the kind to be carrying. But she also looked like a vampire, so it was possible that guns weren't necessary.

"SAS! Put down your own weapons!" The reason Wolf looked pissed off wasn't because he had to deal with stuff off-duty, which, admittedly, was probably one of the minor contributions, but the fact that Eagle had dropped his gun and held his own hands up, while the rest of his unit (Snake and Falcon) were doing what they were supposed to. He kicked Eagle's shin to put him back in line. It didn't do squat.

"SIS (MI6, for those of you who don't know its official name)! All of you put your weapons down!" Ben Daniels, formerly Fox of K-Unit and recently replaced by Falcon, was the only one here who was actually supposed to be here. And even he had no idea what the hell was going on, except that random people were pulling concealed weapons out and looked ready to start filming an Old Western movie in the middle of a Chelsea park.

"Innocent bystander! Does anyone know the definition of a ceasefire?" That was Alex Rider. Agent Alex Rider, the youngest spy in MI6 and possibly the entire world. The _off-duty_ agent who had somehow wound up knee-deep in shit without even trying.

Everyone took a moment to glance over at the teenager, frown, exasperatedly mouth "_teenagers_", and continue glaring at each other. Except Abby Sciuto of NCIS and Eagle of K-Unit, who just looked lost.

The ceasefire idea sounded like a good one, but no one wanted to lay down their guns first.

Alex sighed, standing up from the swing he had been sitting on next to his friend, Tom Harris, who had fallen backwards from his own seat laughing his head off, and took a stance that blocked just about all of their aims. "All of you just lay down the damn guns! Seriously! We're all on the same side."

NCIS didn't know who the teenager was, it had been nearly two years since Brecon Beacons, so K-Unit didn't recognize him as Cub, their former fifth member, and Ben, who worked with him, just snorted. Tom couldn't stop giggling.

"Put down your guns," Alex demanded, though he considered pulling out his own to shoot his irritating friend, "and show your badges. This isn't difficult people. Ben, why do you even still have yours up?"

Slowly, while still staring each other down, everyone placed their weapons on the ground, some more slowly than others (*cough* Ziva *cough* Wolf *cough*).

"Okay, that's a good start. You, over there, the grey hair and weird accent," that would be Gibbs, "give me some identification."

Gibbs was under the impression that in England the kids were running everything, because he only raised an eyebrow as he unclipped his badge from beside his holster. Not that he had any complaints. The kids seemed to be doing a better job than everyone else.

As the teenager snatched the ID from the air, he started in on the introductions. "This is Agent Daniels from SIS." He gestured behind him without turning around. "Don't worry too much about him."

"Hey!"

"Those big scary looking guys to my left are K-Unit of SAS. More specifically, Wolf, Snake, Eagle and…Falcon, I think." He pointed at each man in quick sequence, to which they looked appropriately shocked. "They should be on vacation, so you don't have to worry about them either, Special Agent Gibbs.

"All of you guys, this is NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Services. Why are you guys in England? I thought NCIS was based in the States."

"It is, but our dead marine is over here."

"Hmm. You know Joe Byrne?"

"You mean Joseph Byrne, deputy director of Covert Actions in the CIA?"

"The one and only."

"I know someone who works in his division."

"Awesome, pass him the word that I haven't died yet. He'll be overjoyed." Before the round of questions could ensue, Alex turned to Ben. "I take it that Blunt sent you to fetch me?"

"Yep."

"Where this time?"

"Beirut."

"Damn. No luxurious hotels this time, I take it."

"We could always ask."

"So…do they all have to sign the OSA, or should we even bother mentioning this incident?"

Ben scanned the surroundings, taking into account the lack of witnesses. "They're all in government jobs," he said slowly.

"And there would be a lot of paperwork," the teenager agreed.

"I'm sure they can all keep a secret."

"They don't really know anything to start with."

"Wait, what about your friend over there?"

They both stared at Tom, who stopped laughing and stared calmly back. "Naa."

Tom grinned and waved at them. "See you in the hospital in a couple of weeks."

Alex rolled his eyes, but returned the gesture, taking off with Ben towards the Royal & General just three blocks away.

Everyone left immediately looked at Tom, the only non-confused one. "What?"

Gibbs sighed. "This happens…often?"

"With Alex? Oh yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Work by Tsuki (<em>SamayouTamashi<em>) and Sekai (_NightmareWorld_). If you like this, find our individual works. We update those a trillion times faster.**


End file.
